In a fastening element of the above general type, known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,637, the flange is not in a closed, i.e. annular, shape but only encircles the outer face of the clamping wedge across a comparatively short area. In this way no sufficient securing for transport, i.e. a sufficiently secure axial connection between tie bolt and clamping wedge in its nonextended state, is provided. Also, when inserting the fastening element into a drilled hole, which in common practice is done by means of light taps with a hammer, there is the danger that spreading, i.e. a relative displacement of the clamping wedge in respect to the tie bolt, will take place before the tie bolt abuts with its flange on the part to be fastened.
In order to take care of these problems, the ends of the flange which grip the ends of the clamping wedge in a talon-like manner are connected with the clamping wedge by means of gluing, welding, soldering or the like, so that there is a firm connection which, however, may be undone by hammer blows or the like. This solution is structurally complicated and furthermore does not assure a perfect movement of the clamping wedge following the breaking of the glued, welded or soldered connection.